h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Hartley
Isabella "Bella" Hartley is one of the main characters who became a mermaid in the Australian television series, "H2O - Just add Water". Bella discovered her powers after her trip to Sea Caves of Ireland. She is played by Indiana Evans. Rikki's Bella initially tried out for a waitress job at a café called "Rikki's", but Sophie Benjamin twists her chance by adding a spice in a customer's drink in which Bella is held responsible. But she continues to work at the café as the lead singer in Nate's band. Personalities Bella is a bit withdrawn and sensitive because she's a mermaid meaning that she can be afraid to reveal herself but cares deeply for her friends (especially Will because of his sister, Sophie). Bella is also described as being a bubbly ball of energy that is easy to talk to. Biography Isabella "Bella" Hartley is the new girl who moves to town in series three after Emma left to travel the world with her family. When a mysterious water tentacle attacks the girls and captures Rikki, she catches sight of her tail. Although shocked at first, she quickly reveals to the girls that she is a mermaid as well and saves Rikki from the water tentacle. In the next morning, the girls and Lewis discuss her transformation and the water tentacle that attacked them, and the boy who saw it. The girls then ask Bella to join them, which she agrees. She has also been described as bringing something that the group has never had before. Becoming a Mermaid Bella became mermaid in Ireland when she was nine years old. While her parents were busy at work, she went exploring and found a Sea Cave. She jumps into the cave's moon pool and the full moon gives her powers. She wears a blue stone necklace, which is later revealed to be a moon crystal from the cave where she became a mermaid, tied together with a brown string. She was turned in the same cave where the mermaid Eva was turned. Mermaid Powers Bella possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis/Mecokinesis Bella's individual mermaid power is threefold, she can group together water particles to turn it into jelly, she can turn it solid hard with a fist gesture and waving her hand and she has the ability to explode water or jelly. Her power usually stops working after a few seconds, but if she concentrates on making it permanent, the water substance will remain in the same state forever. This is revealed when she and Cleo use their powers to make a birthday present out of water for Rikki; while Cleo shapes the present, Bella petrifies the water substance. Relationships Will Benjamin Bella develops a crush on free-diver Will almost as soon as she moves to town. Because he is often curious about what he "thinks he saw", Rikki always tells her to stay away from him to keep their secret safe. As they become closer, Will starts to have feelings for her. On one occasion, he accidentally drips water on her chin and she is forced to run into the ocean before she turns into a mermaid. Will then becomes suspicious of her and pours a glass of water on her hand, forcing her to transform in front of him. Although shocked at first, he agrees to keep her secret (though she keeps Cleo and Rikki's identities a secret). However, Bella often hears Will talking about mermaids and the magic of it, she begins to feel that he is only interested in her because of her mermaid magic and breaks off their friendship. Eventually, they become friends again after Will finds out that Cleo and Rikki are mermaids as well. In one episode, she mistakenly hears Will asking Rikki to the party and decides to go with Nate to make him jealous. At the party, they clear the misunderstanding and become a couple officially. Trivia *She and Lewis are the only main characters whose houses were never revealed in the series. *She never met Emma. *Her favorite color is green and wears clothes based on gemstone colors similar to her power. *The show didn't reveal her being affected by the full moon, but maybe before she moved, she was once affected by the full moon. Bella's Gallery ,mnbvc.jpg 002.jpg 418px-Tuc6m9bn.png 66b08ee2ff.jpg Ac7cc8111ca4.gif Bella-at-mako-h2o-just-add-water-8919623-250-142.jpg Bella-calling-will-h2o-just-add-water-9321319-528-400.jpg Bella-finds-a-rare-shell-h2o-just-add-water-9321433-392-266.jpg Bella-hiding-h2o-just-add-water-8897038-250-141.jpg Bella-in-the-water-h2o-just-add-water-8919548-250-142.jpg Bella-on-the-beach-h2o-just-add-water-9321489-258-197.jpg Bella-underwater-h2o-just-add-water-9517818-246-302.jpg Bella-walks-away-h2o-just-add-water-9321606-389-234.jpg Bella-will-kiss-h2o-just-add-water-8577213-649-432.jpg Bella.png Bella9yearsold.png BellaFace.jpg BellaTurningIntoWater.jpg BellaWillKiss.jpg Bella As Mermaid.png Bella Blue.jpg Bella Underwater.jpg Bella underwater.png Bscap0038.jpg Bscap0054.jpg Bscap0104.jpg Bscap0132.jpg Bscap0225.jpg Bscap0450.jpg Bscap0632.jpg Bscap0641.jpg Bscap0764.jpg Bscap0882.jpg Bscap1085.jpg Bscap1291.jpg Cleo-and-bella-in-the-water-h2o-just-add-water-9546318-442-259.jpg DSCI0001.JPG DSCI0002.JPG DSCI0012.JPG DSCI0145.JPG H2O-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-8686338-422-632.jpg Indiana-Evans-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-10333193-390-264.jpg Jasin Boland BELLA 265 .jpg Mermaid Bella.png Normal 008.jpg Normal 048.jpg Normal 055.jpg Normal 066.jpg Normal 077.jpg Normal 511.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Current mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 3 Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Bella Hartley Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick